


You're Mine, Okay?

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bruises, But Cyrus is loving it, Come Swallowing, Cyrus belongs to T.J, Cyrus is too cute and they be noticing, Cyrus is too cute for his own good, Dacryphilia, Distension, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy make out, Hickies, Hung T.J. Kippen, I don't think so but just in case, Jealous T. J. Kippen, Leo likes Cyrus but T.J. does not like Leo, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Marty's just trying to be a good friend, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Overstimulation, Possession, Possessive T.J. Kippen, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slightly Dark T.J. Kippen, Smut, Spit As Lube, T.J. belongs to Cyrus, T.J. doesn't know how to communicate properly and makes Cyrus worry, admiring, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: T.J. doesn't like the feelings that come over him when he sees some boy "talking" to his boyfriend, they burn ugly inside of him until he can't take it and he snaps, needing and wanting Cyrus to be his alone.Now with the day after by popular demand!
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 56
Kudos: 267





	1. You're Mine, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, babes, I'm back with another lovely request by a sweet Anon: If I can add a suggestion, maybe possessive and/or jealous TJ making sure Cyrus knows he's his when he sees some guy talking to Cyrus or smth??? I dunno. I love jealous TJ.  
> Well, I too love jealous/possessive T.J., he is a rare commodity. Anywho's, sorry this took me a long while to complete (HeMotions really love me) and that I got you mixed up, I apologize! But I do hope you like it, please tell me...I need validation. And if you don't please still tell me so I can fix it. Thank you and please enjoy!!

T.J. glowers down the hall, watching as some guy leans over Cyrus with a charming smile while his boyfriend giggles up at them, back against the lockers looking like some school girl from a cheesy teen romance movie, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He's seen that guy hanging around Cyrus lately and had asked him once who he was and Cyrus had told him his name was Leo...Tom? Something like that and that they shared Algebra 2 and Film making.

Now, it doesn't bother T.J. that Cyrus is hanging out with other people, Cyrus can befriend whoever he wants. What bothers him is Cyrus looking up at Leo with those eyes and that smile, giggling at his every word.

That's what bothers him because all that is  _ his _ . Not some guy who's been making obvious eyes at his boy.

And it's not jealousy brewing in him, no it's something far uglier and worse. Something hot and wanting.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse Cyrus is putting a small hand on Leo's arm and Leo is flushing brightly leaning closer. Getting bolder. And T.J.'s hands curl into fists, jaw locking, and eyes narrowing, he's about to go over there and push Leo away from Cyrus and then whisk him away, when a hand smacks his bicep and he whips his head to the side with a scowl.

"Eyo!" Marty greets with an easy smile.

"What do you want?" T.J. growls.

"To get to my locker." Marty motions behind T.J. to the jet black lockers.

T.J. rolls his eyes, "Your locker's on the other side." T.J. points across the hall to the other set of lockers.

Marty looks over and sure enough, there is his locker, 227, "Hm, weird," he mumbles and T.J. rolls his eyes exasperated. 

Marty furrows his brows at him, "What's wrong with you?"

T.J.'s jaw locks and instead of answering he glares down the hall. Marty follows his line of sight to Cyrus, "Ah, is Cy ignoring you again?"

T.J.'s head turns to him so fast, Marty swears he hears a crack and inwardly shivers, "No, he's not "ignoring me"," T.J. mocks. "It's that guy he's with." He turns his head back to them, glare back in place.

Marty looks over at Cyrus, smiling and conversing with "that guy" and then he recognizes him, "Hey isn't that Leo, don't they-" "-have two classes together? Yeah, I know," T.J. interrupts him, finishing his sentence. 

Marty makes a face, "Then what's your deal? Why are you glaring at your boyfriend?" Marty demands, raising his voice, drawing the attention of a couple of nearby students.

T.J. turns his glare on Marty who visibly falters before steeling himself and meeting T.J.'s eyes.

"My deal is that Leo is making eyes at my boyfriend and my boyfriend is letting him." 

Marty blinks up at him, "Cyrus would never do that." But T.J. ignores him and continues scowling. Marty throws his hands up, "They're just friends."

T.J. continues staring at them, pointedly ignoring Marty until he gives up, crossing the hall to his locker and opening it to retrieve his History textbook. He closes his locker and turns back to T.J. who's still watching them, annoyance and anger swirling in his laurel eyes. Marty sighs deeply and just as he's about to open his mouth, T.J. growls, hits the locker behind him and storms away. Marty stares after him with furrowed brows and turns his eyes back down the hall just in time to see Cyrus and Leo separate from a hug, wave goodbye at one another and turn to walk in opposite directions down the hall.

Cyrus spots him and makes a beeline for him with a smile, "Hey Marts, how goes it?" He lightly punches his arm.

Marty smiles at his silliness, "Hey Cy, it goes well, same old History." He waves the heavy textbook up.

Cyrus giggles and it takes Marty back a bit, he can see why T.J. would be angry by someone blatantly flirting with Cyrus. He easily gives smiles and has a calming air about him that sets those around him at ease. When he giggles he has the faintest flush on his soft face, his long dark lashes brush against his cheeks, and you get the smallest glimpse of his full lips quirking up before his hand comes up to cover them. The sweet giggle makes a blush rise high on Marty's cheeks and he quickly ducks his head, clearing his throat, "So, uh, what can I do ya for, Cyrus?" He groans internally at how that comes out.

Cyrus smiles up at him, "Well, I was wondering if you've seen T.J.? I haven't seen him since this morning and he hasn't answered any of my texts since break began."

"Oh, uhm, I saw him a little while ago by his locker, but, uh, then he just left..." Marty trails off, not telling the whole truth of T.J. storming away because he saw Cyrus hug someone. "Hey, I saw you with Leo a while ago, are you guys, uh, close?" He asks awkwardly.

Cyrus thinks for a bit, "Well, I wouldn't say close, we've just started hanging out for a bit during break and we only have two classes together...I don't know really. How long do you have to hang out with someone until it's safe to consider them a friend?" Cyrus asks him.

Marty thinks on the question, "Hm, I don't know, that's a good question." He shakes a finger at Cyrus who nods along.

"Yeah, well anyways I wanna go look for T.J. before break ends, is that all right? I wanna ask him if he's still up for studying later," Cyrus tells him.

"Of course, yeah, yeah, go. Tell him I say 'hi'," Marty says, nodding after Cyrus, who smiles up at him, again, waving with a small "bye" and turning on his heel down the hall.

Marty breathes a sigh of relief, Cyrus is something else, he thinks walking in the opposite direction to look for Buffy.

>_<

Well, Cyrus doesn't find T.J. during break, but he does get a text back during the middle of his fourth period.

**Tater tot: Yes, we're still studying after school**

**Muffin: Okay, meet up at your locker?**

**Tater tot: Yeah**

Cyrus smiles wide at the response, thumbs tapping away at his screen until another message comes up:

**Tater tot: Oh and Coach called an emergency meeting during lunch so we probably won't be able to see each other**

Cyrus stops typing at that, trying not to let it get to him. He doesn't wanna sound clingy, but he misses T.J., he hasn't seen him since this morning and he couldn't find him during break and now lunch? He feels somehow incomplete without T.J. next to him. But he shakes his head, it's not T.J.'s fault, the meeting isn't something he can control, so Cyrus shouldn't be getting upset.

He takes a deep breath, deleting his previous words and typing out a new reply.

**Muffin: It's okay, see you after school**

T.J. doesn't text back and it worries Cyrus and he debates on sending an 'I love you' but decides against it, T.J.'s in class, he has to pay attention, just like Cyrus should be doing right now. With a sigh, he slides his phone back into the pocket of his sweater and picks up his pencil and gets back to taking notes from the PowerPoint.

>_<

When they meet up at T.J.'s locker after school, T.J. doesn't greet him with their usual kiss, just asking Cyrus if he's ready to go and when Cyrus gives a small nod, T.J. turns and they're on their way out of school to T.J.'s house.

Now, Cyrus hadn't thought much about what that could mean, because it's not like they needed to kiss every time they see each other and there were a lot of people around and they've never been big on PDA so it's not like it mattered. And he definitely doesn't think about how T.J. seems to be walking one step ahead of him because he's taller and his legs are longer meaning bigger strides, so it makes sense. What doesn't make sense is that Cyrus is just now noticing this.

He tries not to stew in his thoughts as they leave school grounds because he finds that he doesn't like them, so instead, he picks up his pace and reaches for T.J.'s hand, intertwining their fingers. He's almost afraid T.J. will reject his hand or ignore him and he doesn't know why, but he breathes a quiet sigh of relief when T.J. does, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer, slowing down just a bit to walk by his side.

It brings a small genuine smile to his face as he leans into T.J., immediately being filled with warmth.

_ Nothing's wrong _ , Cyrus thinks relieved, he’s just worrying over small things that mean nothing.

>_<

T.J. let's go of his hand when they're up on the front porch of his house, pulling out his house keys.

"Your parents aren't home?" Cyrus asks, tilting his head. They usually leave the front door unlocked when they're home so T.J. can easily get in.

T.J. shakes his head, "Something about visiting my aunt, she just gave birth a week ago and mom's been wanting to go see the baby." He shrugs, jamming the key into both locks and pushing the door open. Stepping aside he lets Cyrus go in first before turning and looking out into the neighborhood and then going inside and locking the door behind him.

Cyrus is already halfway up the stairs when he stops and looks down at him, "Why didn't you go?"

T.J. looks up at him, "Uh, well, I have school and besides there'll be more chances to go." He shrugs, beginning to climb the steps up.

Cyrus nods, accepting the answer, watching T.J. come up the stairs, stopping one step below him before looking up at him with a questioning look. Cyrus smiles reaching down for T.J.'s hand, pleased when T.J. meets him halfway and together they go up the rest of the way. The last door at the end of the hall is T.J.'s room and Cyrus doesn't hesitate in opening the poster clad door, "I think we should start with Biology since we're both goo-ah!"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence when T.J. pulls him close, crowding him up against the closed door, hands on his hips. Cyrus looks up at T.J. from underneath his lashes, doe eyes wide and questioning, "What's wrong, Teej?" He asks him softly.

T.J. stares at him deeply, laurel eyes locked on his face, watching as a beautiful pink flush rises high on his face. His right hand rises from Cyrus' hip to caress his cheek gently, thumb coming to rest over the beauty mark on his cheek. He presses on it softly, pleased when he feels the soft skin underneath the pad of his thumb heat up and turn red. "You're mine."

Cyrus doesn't have time to react before T.J.'s lips are on his in a bruising kiss. Teeth nipping at his bottom lip until they part and then his tongue is licking its way inside his mouth. Cyrus moans into his mouth, his own arms coming up to wrap themselves around T.J.'s neck, bringing him closer.

T.J.'s left arm moves from Cyrus' hip to the small of his back pressing his smaller body up closer to his. With a final bite to his bottom lip, T.J. starts trailing kisses down his chin to his neck loving the way Cyrus tilts his head to the side allowing him more access. Moaning as T.J. begins sucking harshly on the delicate skin below his jaw. His hands go up to tangle in soft, blonde strands, pulling on them, mewling when T.J. bites down hard on the skin and licks at it before moving onto another spot.

"T.J., wha-what's wrong?" Cyrus pants, tugging T.J. back by his hair. He's never seen him like this before.

T.J.'s got a wild look in his laurel eyes as he stares at Cyrus' flushed face, puffy red lips, and darkening hickey. It makes something hot and heavy grow in him and he just wants to devour this beautiful boy in front of him because he's his. Always has and always will be his.

"You know you're mine, right?" T.J. growls deeply, staring intently at Cyrus.

Cyrus blinks up at him, "Wha-what do you me-mean?" He whispers, unsure.

T.J. leans down delivering chaste kisses to his soft lips, "That boy from break, I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he mumbles between his kisses.

"Leo?" Cyrus asks breathless.

At the name T.J. growls, pressing Cyrus closer to him, the hand on his cheek sliding to rest on the back of his neck, in a grasping manner. "Don't say his name," T.J. rumbles, pressing Cyrus close for a hard kiss, that's all teeth and tongue leaving him breathless. Cyrus moans, fingers twisting in long hair and T.J. feels himself getting hard in his jeans. Pulling Cyrus away from the door he turns them around walking him backwards till the back of Cyrus' knees hit the bed. He pulls at the satchel hanging from Cyrus' shoulder, separating from the kiss and lifting it over his head, letting it drop to the floor before quickly tugging off his own pack and dropping it.

He pushes Cyrus back on the bed watching him kick off his shoes and slide up against the headboard and then he's crawling on top of him, kicking off his own shoes, and peppering him in kisses.

"You belong to me, Cy, no one else. I don't want you touching anyone who looks at you the way that guy was," T.J. whispers close to his ear, one hand going up and under his shirt, stroking the soft skin of his side as his hand goes up feeling the dip between each rib. Cyrus shivers, goosebumps spreading from his touch, gasping when T.J.'s thumb brushes against his nipple, circling it, feeling it perk up under the pad of his thumb. "I'm the only one for you and you're the only one for me." T.J. pinches the little nub, pleased with the breathy moan that passes Cyrus' lips and the small arch in his back.

"Say it," T.J. husks, kissing and nipping around his jaw, "Say it."

Cyrus moans, "I-I'm yo-urs."He spreads his legs, giving T.J. more room between them.

T.J. scoots up closer, Cyrus' legs hiking up on his thighs. T.J. can see the tent in boyfriend's jeans and it thrills him, pushing both their bulges together and groaning at the pressure. Cyrus moans, swirling his hips creating delicious friction between them, arching his back.

T.J. smirks at his actions, "See, baby boy-" Cyrus moans loudly at the nickname, hips rolling faster-"I am the only one, the only one-" T.J. grabs Cyrus' hips, gyrating them down hard and slow into his-"that can make you feel like this." 

Cyrus moans loudly, his hands flying to his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. He's never been this loud and it's kinda embarrassing, but he can't seem to control himself the more T.J. talks to him like that, moving them together. He doesn't know where this side of T.J. is coming from, but he loves it.

It's possessive and demanding and he wonders why it's turning him on the way it is.

Cyrus has never been so hard before and it feels amazing. He can feel the familiar burning in his lower belly, building quickly, the more T.J. grinds into him, rough hand still under his shirt, messing with his nipple. "Ugh, Tee," he slurs, "It feels so good."

T.J. groans in response, stuffing his face into the crook of Cyrus' neck breathing him in before sucking heatedly on the delicate skin. His hips quicken in pace, rolling against Cyrus, loving the noises that make it past his fingers and into his ears.

Cyrus feels it welling up inside him, hot and wanting, "T.J., I-" he moans loudly arching into T.J., coming hard in his briefs. Shaking as T.J. captures his lips in a deep kiss.

"Did you like that?" T.J. asks, separating from the kiss, giving a small roll of his hips and smiling when Cyrus whines softly, eyes fluttering open and gazing at T.J. through his haze. He's mortified at having come so fast, his whole body is burning.

Cyrus gives a weak nod, grimacing slightly when he shifts, feeling the sticky wetness in his trunks. T.J. huffs a laugh at Cyrus' face, hands going to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, hastily pulling them off. Cyrus shivers as the cool air of the room hits the heated skin of his thighs and legs, mewling softly when T.J. peels his underwear off and stares at the mess.

T.J. licks his lips, staring at the softening, pink cock, dragging his fingers through the come, watching the sticky strands connect him and Cyrus.

Cyrus trembles the more T.J. touches him, inhaling sharply when he wraps a hand around his come covered cock. "Ah, Teej," he whines, still sensitive from his orgasm, but he doesn't get much time to recover as T.J. begins stroking his cock with long languid strokes, using his come to make the glide easier. "Tee-ah, 'm sen-sensitive," he gasps.

"I know, baby, but it'll feel good," T.J. mumbles against the warm skin of his cheek.

Cyrus moans, wiggling his hips, eyes closing as T.J. continues his steady strokes. His cock slowly hardening up, again, "Mmm, Teej, I-ah," he gasps, unable to form any coherent words.

"See, baby? Doesn't that feel good?" T.J. asks, swirling his thumb over the pink head of Cyrus' cock, watching him writhe and moan.

"Mhmm," Cyrus hums, his senses high from his last orgasm. Hips squirming from T.J.'s hand, not knowing if he's trying to pull away or buck up into him.

T.J.'s other hand comes to hold his hips still, "Don't move, muffin," he mumbles and Cyrus whines, hands coming to grip broad shoulders, nails digging into T.J.'s skin through the yellow cotton of his shirt, not knowing whether he wants to push T.J. away or bring him closer.

Once T.J. has him pinned still, his hand picks up pace on his cock, watching his boy writhe underneath him, attempting to gain control, but T.J. won't let him not now, not when he needs to remind him that he belongs to him and only him. He watches Cyrus whine and moan, nails digging red crescents into his shoulders, but T.J. doesn't mind the pain, it spurs him on to pump faster, squeezing the base, and swirling his thumb over the oozing pink head. It's intoxicating watching his small boyfriend writhe beneath him, it turns him on, even more, cock heavy in his jeans.

He let's go of Cyrus' hip, trailing his hand down his smooth thigh, feeling the muscle quiver under his fingers, "Look at how sensitive you are, love," T.J. mumbles, hand going up and down, pinching the pristine skin lightly, watching the skin turn a pale red. Cyrus whimpers, shifting his hips slightly hoping for some relief, but he gets none when T.J.'s hand tightens around him, "I said don't move, muffin," T.J. seethes between clenched teeth.

Cyrus gives a strangled moan, nodding hurriedly, hands coming down to cradle his own red face. "T-too mu-much," Cyrus cries, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Aww, baby boy, you're doing so good for me," T.J. praises, leaning down and rubbing the tips of their noses together in a butterfly kiss, "It'll all be better in a little bit, love." T.J. kisses the tip of Cyrus' nose, scooting away from Cyrus and removing his hand from around his cock.

"No-o, Teej," he chokes out, hand immediately reaching for T.J. to pull him back.

T.J. chuckles deeply at Cyrus, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll stay close," T.J. husks, throwing Cyrus' legs over his shoulders, smirking when Cyrus gasps loudly, holding them there by his knees and then before Cyrus can catch up, T.J. swallows his cock down.

Cyrus lets out a long high pitched moan that has him arching high off the bed, hands slamming down to grip at the thick comforter in a white knuckle grip.

T.J. smiles around his mouthful, bobbing his head up and down, working his tongue around the head every time he comes up. His hands slide down Cyrus' thighs and up his shirt, pushing it up around his chest, hands groping at his chest and sides, pinching and smoothing, thumbs swirling over hardened nipples. T.J. groans when Cyrus manages to thrust up into his mouth, vibrations traveling through Cyrus's cock. 

T.J. pulls off, lips red and swollen, slicked with spit, "Behave, muffin." His voice hoarse as he pinches a nipple, hard. Licking his lips when Cyrus winces, tears finally leaving his russet eyes. The sight reminds him of his own aching cock still trapped inside his jeans, one hand coming down to palm at himself heatedly. "I intend to drag this out, need to remind you who you belong to." He licks his lips, again, biting down on his bottom lip, before he bends down, licking up along the vein of Cyrus' cock and sucking on the sensitive head.

Cyrus goes wild at that, back arching completely off the bed, hands white-knuckling the sheets, nails digging through and into his own palms, pulling them closer, face screwed up, lips open in a silent moan, and toes curling. He falls back onto the bed when T.J. removes his mouth, watching him try to regain his stuttering breaths.

T.J. then shoves two fingers into Cyrus' open mouth, earning a moan as Cyrus closes his mouth around the digits and begins sucking, covering them thickly in spit. Once T.J. is satisfied he strokes Cyrus' jaw with his thumb and Cyrus opens his mouth, panting. T.J. removes his fingers watching the saliva strand connecting them and he groans, "You're a fucking wet dream, doll." T.J. brings his fingers down and begins circling the rim of Cyrus' pink hole, watching him squirm.

"Patience, my love," he whispers, waiting for Cyrus to stop moving before plunging both fingers all the way in, seeing Cyrus flail beneath him, crying more tears, that leave his eyes in crystal streams. T.J. keeps his fingers still inside Cyrus as he leans above him, closing his eyes as his lips ghost over Cyrus', "Oh, you're doing so well, baby. Gonna have you feeling good in no time," T.J. praises him, letting Cyrus' legs fall off his shoulders as he leans up to kiss his lips softly.

T.J. waits until Cyrus begins reciprocating the kiss to move his fingers out and then pushing them back in, slowly. Swallowing his every moan when he begins picking up speed, stretching him open. T.J. pulls away from the kiss, smirking when Cyrus whines, "Teejay." But he shakes his head lightly, eyes going down to watch his fingers entering and exiting Cyrus' little hole, listening carefully to the faint squelch.

"Greedy, huh?" T.J. mocks lightly and Cyrus nods lazily, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Feeling T.J.'s long fingers slide along his inner walls and stretch him. The feeling is intoxicating and he feels himself slipping, the more T.J. pumps into him. Cyrus gives a sudden yelp, biting his lips harshly when T.J. once again swallows his cock down, bobbing his head. He feels his eyes glaze over when T.J. crooks his fingers deep inside him, moaning loudly, hands coming to tangle in T.J.'s locks, pulling hard.

Cyrus' moans become constant and his hair pulling tighter as he feels that all too familiar heat burning in him and roaring to life the longer T.J. continues his ministrations. "Tee-Teej, please, ah!" He moans. And T.J. being the loving boyfriend that he is, bobs faster and fingers him harder, basking in Cyrus' needy moans.

Cyrus feels like he's vibrating from all the pleasure, body flushed and shining with sweat. He wants to cry out that he's about to come, but all that comes out are choked off moans, getting higher and higher, until finally, he comes, right in T.J.'s mouth. Face scrunched up, mouth wide open, and lithe body bending beautifully up.

He can barely hold any coherent thoughts as T.J. slurps at his cock and then inserts a third finger last minute, stretching him even further, that all Cyrus can do is cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, hands falling to his sides as his chest heaves.

T.J. removes his mouth from Cyrus' cock, mouth full of warm come, swallowing it he goes up to kiss Cyrus, licking greedily into his mouth and rubbing their tongues together, having Cyrus taste himself on his tongue. Cyrus gives a weak moan in response, a floaty feeling taking over his mind and body the more T.J. kisses him.

After a while, T.J. removes his fingers, licking Cyrus' lips when he whimpers, "Feeling empty, baby?" He murmurs, smiling when he gets a whining nod in response. "We'll fix that now, won't we?" T.J.'s hands come up to Cyrus' sides, squeezing him.

Cyrus hums in response barely understanding what he's being told. Laying limply on T.J.'s bed, vaguely feeling T.J.'s hands on him, removing his shirt over his head. The bed begins shifting under him and Cyrus blurrily takes in the sight of T.J. undressing before him, mewling softly.

T.J. scoots closer, once again having Cyrus' legs hike up his thighs, he grabs at his hands, placing them flat against his chest, moving them so they roam his chest. Cyrus gives a hushed moan, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips, blinking the haze away he tries to focus on his boyfriend, how he feels warm and hard underneath his hand. Once his eyes adjust they widen, his breathing getting heavier as he gazes at the thick, hard cock, red and pulsing with precome. The size of T.J.'s cock always leaves him in awe. Fear and wonder mixing together because it's so big how could it possibly fit in him, but when it's in it's like that's all he can feel, and he's overflowing with it. And he loves it. A small whimper leaves the back of his throat and T.J. grins, "You're gonna feel so good." T.J. bites his lip, trying to ground himself from just shoving himself into Cyrus.

Cyrus moans weakly, shaking his head, "No, Teej, I-" he swallows hard trying to catch his breath-"I can't, too much," he stammers.

T.J. bends down next to his ear, "Nonsense, baby boy, need to remind you who you belong to." T.J. nibbles at the lobe. "One more time." He soothes the lobe with a lick, kissing his way down Cyrus' throat, sucking more marks along his collarbone, "You can do that, right?"

Cyrus moans, trying to stay coherent as T.J.'s hands travel down his sides gripping his thighs tightly, pulling him closer up his thighs until their hips are touching.

Cyrus shivers at the contact, skin hypersensitive after two orgasms, practically back to back. He's never felt like this before and he can't tell if he likes the feeling.

"C'mon, love," T.J. murmurs, running his fingers down Cyrus' thigh, smirking when he sees Cyrus' cock give a little twitch. Highly aware of every sensitive part in Cyrus' body. 

Cyrus moans softly, rolling his hips slowly into T.J.'s, doe eyes half-lidded, staring up at his boyfriend. T.J. smiles, grabbing his cock and dragging it over Cyrus' hole, watching it flutter, slicking it up with the drooling precome, groaning softly.

Cyrus pules softly along with him, cock hardening back up with a whimper. "Look at you, muffin, so eager," T.J. rumbles, "You know you're mine, right?"

Cyrus' face burns red at that, nodding his head fervently.

T.J. gives a lopsided smile, "Good, now-" he grabs Cyrus' hips firmly, manhandling his small body onto his stomach, hips up in the air, chest, and face to the soft comforter, knees apart-"on your stomach."

Cyrus gasps at the new position, they've never done it like this before, they've always been face to face, because of the intimacy it grants them, but as foreign as it feels, a thrill shoots through Cyrus at the prospect of doing it like this, it feels sensual.

T.J. groans lowly, "You look so good, baby." His hands slide down to caress Cyrus' peachy cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart, staring at the small, pink ring. Rubbing it softly, watching his boy quiver and moan underneath him, "All mine," he whispers before hocking deep in his throat and spitting a huge wet wad of spit on the hole. Cyrus shivers, his own cock twitching at the obscene act,  _ All yours _ , he thinks hotly.

T.J. grabs his cock, stroking it, coating the entirety of it with his precome, "Ready, love?" He presses the slick head to Cyrus' hole.

Cyrus nods, "Mhm."

"Use your words." T.J. reprimands, squeezing his hip tightly.

Cyrus swallows hard in between heavy breathes, "Y-es, please," his voice breathy.

T.J. pushes the head in, exhaling loudly, but not going any further. Cyrus lets out a lusty moan at the stretch, whining when that's all he gets. He attempts to wiggle his hips back, but T.J.'s hand holds him in place, "And?" T.J. gruffs out.

Cyrus stares back at T.J. as best he can with one side of his face smooshed against the bed, a feeble whine leaving his lips as he tries to get his thoughts in order. Trying to think of what T.J. could mean. But his thoughts won't focus with the delicious stretch of T.J. in him. He bites his lip, trying to concentrate, fisting the sheets. And then it comes to him, "All yours," he voices thickly.

A smug grin makes its way onto T.J.'s puffy lips, "Good." And with that one word he pushes the rest of his huge cock into Cyrus, in one swift thrust.

Cyrus' mouth falls open in a silent moan, the overwhelming fullness of his boyfriend’s thick cock in him becoming too much. T.J. growls almost animalistically in his chest, steeling himself as Cyrus' tight warm walls hug him like a vice. He bends over Cyrus' dainty body, engulfing him, "You feel like a dream, my love," he husks into his ear.

Cyrus moans lewdly at that, hands twisting into the sheets. "Please," he pleads brokenly.

T.J. ignores him and begins to gnaw on his shoulder, sucking on the skin desperately, leaving deep red and purple marks. Once satisfied he licks them tenderly, "Don't come till I say so." He pulls away and before Cyrus can react, he pulls all the way out and slams back in, punching a moan out of Cyrus. Two big hands grip his round hips in a bruising hold, steadying him after each buck of his hips into him.

With each plunge of T.J.'s cock into him, Cyrus feels whatever lucid thoughts left in him leave him completely as T.J. takes over, filling every inch of him. He swears that each thrust rearranges something in him and he grows harder at that, leaking onto the bed below him. Carefully he twists his left arm trying to get it under him, but before he can T.J.'s hand shoots out gripping his wrist tightly, "What're you doing?" He snarls.

Cyrus whimpers, tears springing to his russet eyes, but not out of pain, no, the pain was good, but at the prospect of not being able to- he  _ needs _ to,  _ has _ to, "T-touch it," he cries.

T.J. slows his movements, confused, "Wha-" and then it dawns on him and he releases Cyrus' wrist.

Cyrus squeals, hand darting to his stomach, hand traveling down the smooth skin until he feels it, the swell. The distension his belly makes to accommodate T.J.'s cock. T.J. constantly forgets just how small Cyrus is compared to him, how his little body always has to adjust just for him. It drives him mad with desire.

Cyrus lets out a gasp, "Big."

The sound brings T.J. back, spurring him to pick his pace back up and soon he's pounding back into Cyrus madly. He bends back over Cyrus, close to his ear, "Like the way I fill you, Cyrus? How I rearrange you to fit me?" His hand slides over his hip, covering Cyrus' small hand and feeling the bump he forms with his cock.

Cyrus moans with a nod, "Yes. Feel so good, so big."

T.J. bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling himself grow harder in Cyrus, "Fuck, you can't say things like that, baby," he breathes. Cyrus attempts a giggle that swiftly turns into a whimper as he feels T.J. grow thicker in him, stretching him more.

T.J. huffs a chuckle at that, "All for you, sweetheart." He pumps harder into Cyrus' tight body, hearing the soft, little gasps escape his boy's sweet little mouth.

On a particularly hard thrust, Cyrus gasps loudly, his whole body tensing around T.J. before relaxing back as T.J. hits the same spot again, a dazed look taking over his eyes as his jaw slackens. "That it, baby boy?" He asks.

Cyrus gives a faint nod and T.J. straightens back up, pulling out completely before slamming back in, shoulders taut, muscles shifting beautifully under his sweat slicked skin with each powerful thrust, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside his compact, little body.

Cyrus looks gorgeous writhing beneath him, one hand still clutching the blanket under him while the other lays underneath his feeling his belly swell in time with his cock. Back arched and flushed a pretty pink, glistening with sweat, and a few dark purple bruises marring the skin of his shoulder. Blushing face bright red, russet eyes dazed and swimming, full lips parted in gasping moans, drool glimmering next to them. He's everything and more.

"You're mine, okay?" T.J. grunts, ramming right back into Cyrus, hard. Cyrus gives a feeble nod, agreeing, but that's not enough, he wants more, needs more. "Say it!" He demands, pushing in faster, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside of Cyrus continuously. 

"I-I'm-ah! I'm you-yours!" Cyrus cries, glittery tears leaving his eyes down into the comforter.

"Again!" T.J. growls.

"I'm your-yours!" Cyrus gives a watery moan.

T.J. hums contentedly at those words, loving how they sound coming out of Cyrus' mouth. "Again!"

Cyrus sobs, it's getting harder for him to speak with the way he is just relentlessly driving into him. All he can think about is T.J. moving in him, altering him to fit himself inside. It's driving him crazy just thinking about the total control he has over him. A sharp pain registers in his brain and he cries out, realizing T.J.'s digging his nails into the delicate skin of his hip.

"Say it! Say it!" At this point T.J. is pleading, can hear it in the low timbre of his voice, desperate for the words. For Cyrus to cry them out in affirmation. To make them real.

"I'm yours!" Cyrus cries, moaning.

"Always?" T.J. asks, feeling himself burning inside.

"Al-always, always," Cyrus manages through his daze.

T.J. feels elation course through him at those words, hips snapping into Cyrus in quick succession. "You're mine," he growls watching Cyrus nod, rolling his hips back into T.J. as best he can.

Cyrus feels a burning pressure in his lower abdomen, one he's felt twice tonight, "Bug-bug, please!" Cyrus pleads, more tears leaving his eyes to seep into the blanket, "I need ta-to co-please!"

"Not yet, love," T.J. grunts, pulling out. "Hold on for a bit more." He pushes in.

Cyrus whimpers, biting his lip, hard, trying to push away the mounting pleasure, turning his face into the bed, stifling his sounds. "Please?" Comes his muffled voice.

T.J. chuckles breathlessly, "Now, baby, what did I say? Hm?" He slows his thrusts down to long, languid strokes of his cock into Cyrus.

Cyrus moans loudly into the bed, hand crumpling the blanket desperately, feeling every inch of T.J.'s thick cock go in him and then go out of him.

"What did I say?" T.J. urges, giving two quick pushes in, smiling when Cyrus shivers.

Cyrus mumbles something into the bed and T.J. pushes all the way in, not moving once he's seated, "What was that, Cy-rus?" He drags out each syllable, with a grin.

Cyrus whines, wiggling his hips back, trying for any sort of friction and T.J. lets him, knowing nothing will come of it. Cyrus needs more than simple movements for gratification, something he can't get without T.J., "C'mon, muffin, what did I say?" He repeats, pressing both their hands into the bulge of Cyrus' tummy.

Cyrus whimper, turning his face, "No-not till...till you s-say so," he huffs.

T.J. smirks, pulling out, "Exactly." Slamming back in, resuming his rough pace.

"Gods, you feel so good wrapped around me, wish we could stay like this forever," T.J. says, hand traveling all over Cyrus' back, tracing the sharp edges of his scapula and then running his fingers down the small bumps of his spine, watching Cyrus lean up into his touch as his hand travels lower to caress his reddening cheeks, squeezing them playfully, huffing a chuckle when Cyrus flinches at the pressure.

T.J. groans, feeling his own pleasure pooling low in his abdomen, steadily rising with each buck of his cock into Cyrus. He wants nothing more than to fill Cyrus full of his come, watch him swell with it, watch it leak from him. Claim him in more ways that one, because he's  _ his _ , and T.J. wants him to know it. Wants it engraved in him. Wants him to feel it every day from now on. Any time Cyrus talks to a boy who even has the smallest interest in him, T.J. wants him to remember him and how good his cock fills him up. How no one, no one will ever be able to make him feel this way because they'll never love him the way T.J. loves him and Cyrus will never love them the way he loves T.J., what they have is special. Always has been, always will be.

Cyrus' moans get louder, snapping T.J. out of his mind, looking down he watches that angelic face cry, nose scrunching cutely, puffy lips trapped between teeth as he tries to quiet his moans, the hand on his stomach begins flexing against the distension as if he's trying to grab it. He's close to coming, T.J. can tell, but he can't just yet. "Hold it, baby boy, just a little while longer," he reassures Cyrus, who's shaking, curling into himself, his breathing getting louder.

"You're doing so good, love," T.J. praises, hand rubbing circles on the small of Cyrus' back, feeling him calm down a bit. He smiles softly when Cyrus' breathing quiets into breathy gasps. Carefully, he slinks his hand around Cyrus, gently taking ahold of his neglected cock, a sob of relief leaving Cyrus at the contact. Soon, Cyrus is keening, rocking into his hand and T.J.'s smile grows.

"You look so beautiful around my cock, taking it like you're meant to." T.J. continues pounding into him, hand pumping Cyrus' weeping cock. "So pretty for me," T.J. admires.

Cyrus' moans become fervent, he's close, can feel it burning white hot in him, spreading from where T.J. bulges within him, but he can't, not until T.J. says he can. "Teej, plea-please! Ah, I ca-ah-can't!" He wails, fingers twisting into the downy fabric of the duvet, as he rocks his body back and forth into T.J.'s. "I need to-"

T.J.'s hand strokes faster on his cock, hips snapping in time, his own pleasure mounting as the knot in him tightens, straining for release, but not yet. His baby comes first. T.J. leans over the petite boy, lips to his ear, "Do you love me?" he whispers, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Cyrus gives a hasty nod, "Yes!" He bites his lip, hoping the pain will ground him.

"Say it, say it!" He urges, ramming into him hard.

Cyrus gasps loudly, "I love you-ah! I love you so much!"

"Say it, again? Say it, please?" T.J. nips his ear.

Cyrus whines, gripping the sheet tightly in his small fist, "I love y-you, I love you so mu-much! Please, Teej!" He sobs.

But T.J.'s not satisfied yet, he needs more, always will, "You're mine, okay? Always will be, say it!" He growls possessively.

The tone has Cyrus burning hotter than he has before, blazing from the inside out, he feels like he might explode, "I'm-I'm yours, al-always will b-be, be-because I love you, always!" He chokes out, desperate.

T.J. groans deeply at those lovely words spilling from Cyrus' dainty lips, "Come for me, love," he husks deeply into his ear, licking the shell of it lightly.

That's all it takes for Cyrus to come to a trembling release, spilling all over T.J.'s hand and bed, rising on his elbow, arching his back, mouth open in a high moan, and eyes half-lidded. T.J.'s eyes daze over as Cyrus tenses blissfully around him, blinking he takes in the sight of his tiny boyfriend's shaking pink body collapsing on the bed in heaving breaths.

"So pretty," T.J. breathes, rolling his hips slightly.

T.J. pulls his hands out from under Cyrus, not caring that one is covered in sticky come, and grabbing at his hips, raising them and pulling back out before slamming right back in. Cyrus yelps at the sudden movement, sensitive all over, again, still riding his high as T.J. continues pounding into him, whimpering softly.

Cyrus squeaks when T.J. pulls out, flipping him on his side, lifting his leg up and holding it against his broad chest with one hand while the other holds his thigh down, before entering him again. Cyrus moans deeply at the stretch, one hand fisting the duvet and the other coming to cradle his cheek, fingers digging into his soft skin and swollen lips.

T.J. watches Cyrus' face twist up at the overstimulation, clenching tightly around the thickness of his cock, he's so gorgeous. He runs his laurel eyes down the small, lithe body of his boyfriend, taking in the darkening marks on his neck and shoulder and then down to the faint forming bruises on his hips. He looks completely ravished and debauched, it drives T.J. mad and he picks up his pace. Driving himself so deep into his soft, little boyfriend he can see his cock bulging in his tummy.

He bites his lip, feeling his thrusts get erratic and eager as the knot in him tightens impossibly tight and snaps. With a final deep thrust, he comes heavily into Cyrus, filling him full of hot come. He watches Cyrus' face daze over, his whole body going slack, blushing chest heaving as T.J. fills him. He moves Cyrus' leg away from his chest, laying it on the bed before leaning over Cyrus and kissing his lips sweetly.

Cyrus slowly begins reciprocating the kiss, hands going to T.J.'s shoulders and holding him there gently. His whole body feels light and warm. He smiles into the kiss when one of T.J.'s hands gently caresses his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek before gently pressing into the little mole. Cyrus runs his hands up T.J.'s shoulders and into his hair, carding his fingers through the strands, pulling slightly when T.J. shows no intention of stopping the kiss.

T.J. reluctantly pulls away from the kiss choosing to instead peck his full lips. Cyrus giggles at that, gasping when T.J. moves forward a bit, moving his cock inside him. T.J. stops his kisses and looks down between them at where they're still connected, he rocks his hips shallowly into Cyrus, enjoying the little sounds of breathless pleasure leaving his lips.

"Teej, please," he sounds wrecked.

T.J. turns his head back up to look at him, worry creasing his face, "I'm sorry, muffin." He kisses his lips, stroking his cheek softly. Cyrus gives a small nod, twirling the blond locks between his fingers, "'S okay," he mumbles in between kisses.

"Imma pull out, okay?" T.J. lightly pinches his cheek, Cyrus gives a lazy smile, still floaty. T.J. takes a deep breath and carefully pulls out, cursing softly as the swell in Cyrus’ belly goes down, but still leaves a small bump from where his come is packed in him, groaning as he watches his come slowly begin dripping out of Cyrus.

Cyrus winces, feeling empty, shivering slightly when he feels the come slowly leaving him. Exclaiming when T.J. pushes two fingers into him and just keeps them there, "Teejay?!"

T.J. gently presses their foreheads together, "What? You looked empty," he says nonchalantly. Cyrus blushes, squirming a bit until T.J. pulls his fingers out, examining the come coated digits. He spreads them, watching his come stretch between his fingers, laurel eyes flicker over to Cyrus who's staring at him, eyes fluttering and lips parted in quiet breaths. Before he can even think twice, T.J. shoves the fingers past Cyrus' lips, pushing them against his pink tongue. Cyrus gives a little whine, closing his lips around the digits and sucking them clean. Rolling his tongue between them to get every bit of the bittersweet fluid on his tongue and down his throat.

"So gorgeous," T.J. admires, pulling his now clean fingers out from between Cyrus' pursed lips.

Cyrus' russet eyes gaze lovingly up at him, "I love you, T.J.," he breathes, a smile so sincere spreading on his lips.

T.J.'s heart stutters in his chest at those words coming out of his lips unprompted, he swallows, licking his lips before replying, "I love you, too, Cyrus."

Cyrus' eyes sparkle beautifully up at him and T.J. melts, immediately scooping Cyrus up in his arms, flipping them over so his tiny boyfriend lays on his broad chest. Cyrus giggles breathlessly snuggling closer to his boyfriend, placing a delicate hand on his chest and running his fingers between the two beauty marks there. Sighing happily when T.J. gently begins smoothing his hand up and down his back in a comforting manner, pulling his thigh higher on top of him and holding it there, squeezing the sore muscle every now and then.

"You're mine, okay?"

"I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please do leave a comment, no matter how small...I love them.  
> As always I accept requests here in the comments or on my Tumblr @hekairen. Thank you and I hope you have a lovely day/night!!


	2. He's Mine, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, after his night with T.J. and Cyrus is really feeling all his body went through. And Leo gets a rude awakening by none other than T.J. Kippen, Cyrus' boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but after I was asked to add it to the fic I couldn't say no, so I hope you guys like it and as always please tell what you think!
> 
> Love you guys!!

Cyrus winces slightly with each step he takes down the hall, second period just ended. They had just finished up their unit on how to properly analyze a film and while Cyrus would have loved to pay attention, the soreness in his muscles had other plans. He had spent the whole period shifting in his seat trying to find a position that would put less pressure on his bottom and thigh. Enough shifting to garner the attention of his teacher, Mr. Bartholio, twice during his lesson asking if he was alright. It had been so embarrassing, having all those eyes on him. He's so relieved it's now break, hopefully, he'll have some time to relax and allow the pain to lessen if not disappear completely.

He had tried to get Sharon to excuse him from school this morning but his father had overheard them and had quickly shot him down all because he had come home late last night without a call. It wasn't like he had wanted to fall asleep, he was just so tired and T.J. was so warm and comforting, hugging him close and stroking his hair, his back, his thigh, delivering sweet kisses to his face and lips. It had felt so good.

His thoughts are interrupted with a call of his name.

"Cyrus! Hey, wait up!"

He stops and turns his head looking for the source and spots Leo, hurrying up to him. He gives a small smile as Leo comes to a skittish stop in front of him, "Hi, Leo."

Leo beams at him brightly, color rising to his cheeks the longer he stares at Cyrus.

Cyrus raises a brow, "So? What's up?"

Leo snaps out of his daze, "Oh, right! Uhm-uh, where are you going?"

Cyrus gives him a funny look, "To my locker, I've gotta put some stuff away." He pulls on the leather strap of his bag.

"Right, uh, can I walk you there?"

Cyrus grimaces internally as he shifts on his feet, "Yeah," he manages out, turning on his heel and walking down the hall, a small limp in his step as he tries to keep his discomfort to himself. He must fail because Leo is on to him, hand coming to rest on his lower back, "Are you okay, Cyrus?" He asks gently.

Cyrus blushes, "Uh, of course, why wouldn't I be?" He gives a smile, but he's sure it comes out as a grimace from the way Leo's brows furrow and he gets closer.

"Are yu-" his words stop as his eyes wander over Cyrus, stopping just below his jaw where a faint reddish mark lies. His eyes widen and he swallows hard, eyes going lower down his neck until he sees another just barely being covered by the collar of Cyrus' pale pink button up, another mark, in a dark purple.  _ Cyrus usually leaves the top button unbuttoned, is that why, a bruise? _ His thought trails off as his eyes shift again, narrowing as he makes out another, clear, mauve indents of teeth on the side of Cyrus' neck.

"Leo?" He vaguely hears Cyrus call his name, but all he can focus on is those love bites adorning Cyrus' normally pristine skin.  _ Are those why...They weren't there yesterday...right? I would've noticed... _

"Leo?" His brain registers the concern in Cyrus' voice and then a small hand settles on his arm and he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He shakes his head, "What's up, Cyrus?" He tries to play off his behavior, averting his eyes from the blemishes.

"You kinda spaced out there, Leo." Cyrus tilts his head slightly, "Are you okay?"

Leo swallows hard, "Yeah, yeah, I am." He nods his head, trying to play off his behavior, "Hey, Cyrus, um, where did you ge-" he stops again when Cyrus hisses lowly, pain taking over his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo immediately asks, both hands coming to rest on Cyrus' small shoulders, squeezing gently in hopes of bringing comfort, but instead, Cyrus flinches at the contact and Leo promptly moves his hands away, holding them up in front of himself.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asks.

Cyrus gives him a weak smile, "Nothing, I'm fine, just need to get to my locker." He sidesteps Leo and continues on his way, trying his best to ignore the aches as he walks as normally as possible.

Leo watches him go, before chasing after him, bumping into a couple of students as he reaches Cyrus, who's already at his locker opening it and placing books in it. From this angel, he can clearly see the bite on Cyrus' neck,  _ Does he...are those from a boyfriend? _

He goes red at that thought, face burning and stomach flip-flopping, he licks his lips, swallowing, and taking a deep breath, "Cy, are those-" he raises a finger, pointing at the impression-"do you ha-"

"Muffin!"

He's interrupted by a loud voice and Cyrus quickly turns his head, "Teej!" a smile spreading on his pink lips, russet eyes sparkling as a tall blond boy in a black crew-neck tucked into dark jeans saunters up to them, well Cyrus, sliding a strong arm around his waist.

"I've been looking for you," The blond says smiling down at Cyrus.

Cyrus' smile brightens as a beautiful blush spreads on his soft cheeks, "I was just putting some books away, but I'm done now." He closes the door to his locker.

"Oh, who's this?" The blond looks to Leo.

Cyrus' head whips towards him as if he had forgotten Leo was even there, a look of embarrassment crosses his face before familiarity settles, "Oh sorry, T.J. this is Leo. Leo this is T.J.," Cyrus introduces waving his hands between them, with a small smile.

Leo swallows nervously as he looks up at T.J. finding his green-no, not green, they were paler than that...laurel? Yes, that was it, laurel eyes were already on him, gaze unreadable.

He looks intimidating. No, he  _ is _ intimidating. Standing tall with broad shoulders and strong arms that practically encompass Cyrus' small frame, blond hair windswept, "Nice to meet you, Leo," his voice is deep and authoritative, it sends a chill down Leo's back.

"Nice to meet yu-you, too, " Leo replies, voice wavering a bit at the end. Those eyes still watch him and Leo is trying his hardest not to hunch in on himself as he averts his eyes away from the tall boy. He finds his eyes going back to Cyrus, taking him in all over, from the downy look of his hair to his angelic features, he skips his neck, continuing down his lissome figure.

But he stops, feeling his whole body tense when he sees T.J.'s hand slowly running up and down the subtle curve of Cyrus' waist, a faint glimmer on his finger catches the light, a ring, before stopping at his hip, fingers playing with the hem of Cyrus' pink shirt, before slipping up under the fabric.

Leo catches sight of another small bruise from where Cyrus' shirt rises because of T.J.'s hand. This one's plum in color and more in an oval shape, he wants to look closer but is distracted by the small movements of T.J.'s hand, rubbing small circles into Cyrus' belly. His brain goes fuzzy, barely managing to register the breathy gasp that leaves Cyrus' lips and his head quickly shoots up, looking Cyrus over. His eyes are hazy, cheeks prettily flushed, and his lips are moving.

_ Has Cyrus been talking this whole time? _ Leo swallows, trying to clear his head when he sees Cyrus' delicate hand come up to rest over his shirt where T.J.'s hand continues its rubbing. Leo thinks Cyrus will stop it, but he doesn't, just keeps his hand there, feeling it move slightly with the one underneath. Leo feels his breathing pick up.

He spots a silver ring on the middle finger of Cyrus' dainty hand and he blinks rapidly,  _ Has he...has he always worn that? _ Leo turns his head to look up at T.J. and finds his pale eyes already on him, glaring at him with so much detest and smugness as if saying,  _ He's mine, okay? _ Possession clear as day gleaming green in his laurel eyes. It feels like T.J.'s on some pedestal looking down on him, he feels so small.

_ Was he Cyrus' boyfriend? Does he know about my crush on Cyrus? No, he can't, I've never even met T.J. before today... _

Then as if to drive it all home, T.J. pulls Cyrus closer to him and Cyrus just lets him.

_ He knows. _

Leo feels dizzy.

"I-I, uh, I hav-ah-" he swallows thickly, trying to get his words out-"I have to go, sorry Cyrus, bye!" He interrupts Cyrus, not even realizing he was still talking, turning on his heel and practically stumbling over himself to get away.

Cyrus watches him leave confused, blinking a couple of times before looking up at T.J., "Did I scare him away?"

T.J. smiles softly down at Cyrus, "Of course not, love." He brings his other hand up to rub at the frown lines on Cyrus' brow with his thumb. "Maybe he just realized he needed to be somewhere else," T.J. supplies, happy when the frown leaves Cyrus' face, blooming into a sweet smile.

"You're probably right." Cyrus squeezes the hand still under his shirt before gasping quietly, "Wha-when?" He looks down, confused as to how T.J.'s hand got there.

"You looked nervous when you were asking if you could borrow his notes from class so I thought I'd help," T.J. explains with a lopsided smile, squeezing the soft skin of Cyrus' tummy, basking in the sweet giggles that leave Cyrus' full lips.

"Teej!" He squeals when T.J. squeezes, again. "Wait! Oh my gosh, did I start babbling?!" Cyrus stops his giggling, mortified, "Is that what scared him off?! Oh my gosh, I have to go apologize!" Cyrus takes a step away from him, wavering on his feet as the aches return and he whimpers.

T.J. is immediately on alert, stepping closer to him and placing a caring hand on the small of his back, "Hey, hey, relax. What's wrong?" His voice is soft, only for Cyrus.

Cyrus whimpers again, "I'm still sore from last night and it hurts to walk," he mumbles, shyly, small hands coming to grip on to the black fabric of T.J.'s shirt.

T.J. has to stop the growing smugness in him, Cyrus is in pain because of him so he needs to fix that, "Hey," he whispers and Cyrus looks up at him, eyes shining with tears. T.J. gives him a soft smile, "Let's go find Roman, yeah? I'm pretty sure he's got painkillers and he's got Film class fifth period so he'll have the notes by the end of the day, okay?"

Cyrus gives a small nod, a couple of tears falling out from the movement that T.J. carefully wipes away, leaning down to kiss Cyrus' forehead.

"C'mon, I'll carry you, it is my fault, after all." T.J. smiles.

But Cyrus playfully pushes him away, "No, that's even more embarrassing than waddling around," he giggles sweetly, blinking his tears away. "'Sides I can walk, slowly, but I can walk."

T.J. gives him another smile, kissing his forehead, again, "All right, but if you slow me down I'll have no choice but to Fireman carry you to Roman," T.J. jokes, slipping his arm back around Cyrus' waist as they begin walking.

Cyrus gives a cute snort, "No, you won't," he giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please do leave a comment, no matter how small...I love them.  
> As always I accept requests here in the comments or on my Tumblr @hekairen. Thank you and I hope you have a lovely day/night!!


End file.
